Boy's Team High Command
The''' Military Academy of the ''''Imperial Republic '''is a Military Institution that gives graduates a minimum 3 year military commission in the CPU armed forces. Graduates are commissioned as 2nd Lieutenants, and are assigned to one of the 5 CPU Branches. so far, there have been 12 graduates, out of which 1 is a Chief Marshal, 3 were Field Marshals, 1 was a Lieutenant General, and 1 a Brigadier. History Boy's Team Era CPU Academy was first occupied by the in 2000, making it the longest continually occupied post in the Imperial Republic. Between 2000 and 2002, military engineer oversaw the construction of the garrison defense. It was as commander of the fortifications at CPU Academy, then known as the Boy's Team High Command, that committed his 2003 Military Coup. The main fort at West Point had originally been named after Khoo, but was changed to after the CPU Civil War. Early CPU Years The 3rd Leader formally authorized the establishment and funding of the CPU Military Academy on 16 March 2006, though "cadets" had been undergoing training in leadership and engineering studies at the garrison since 2001. The first official graduate of the academy was , who graduated in October 2006 and would later return as Superintendent from January to September 2007 The early years of the academy were a tumultuous time, with few standards for admission or length of study. Cadets ranged in age from 6 to 11 and attended between 6 days to 6 months. The impending Leadership change hampered Academy progress as funding was put on a 2 months freeze following the seccession of River Valley Branch and ACS Branch from the Republic. During that time, Superintendent Major Quek Ren Hao installed funding from his own income. For that, he was awarded the Order of Shaun, one of the first few awarded. Later History to disbandenment As Lieutenant General Choo Min Han took over from the retired Major in September, he instituted a more organized form of Instructional Training, introducing the Training Office Courses: Mapmaking, Target Shooting, Documentation. An aeronautics course was introduced in early 2008 but failed to achieve popularity. The last graduate of CPU Academy was Lieutenant Wong Jun Xiang, designated as 5th Leader but failed to achieve CPU Board approval in early 2009. Under a CPU Mandate by the 4th Leader, announced on the CPU Blog on the 30th of December, it was closed down. ''Tuesday, 30 December 2008 [http://cpu08.blogspot.com/2008/12/cpu-academy-closed.html CPU Academy closed] ''After 3 years of loyally serving CPU, the Academy, where dozens of operatives were originally trained, has been closed down. Due to lack of progress for the past year since Ivan has stepped down, the 4th Leader will be issuing a CPU mandate-executive order to close it down. The following few are the most exceptional of the candidates. Brigadier General Choo Min Han, Graduated from Boy's Team High Command 2005, Commissioned 2007 as Major. 2004-Jan 2008 Major Samuel Wong, Graduated from Boy's Team High Command 2005, Commissioned 2007 as Major. 2004-2008 Major Quek Ren Kai, Graduated from CPU Academy 2006, Commissioned 2007 as Liutenant, 2006-2008 Liutenant Wong Jun Xiang, Graduated from CPU Academy 2007, Commissioned 2008 as Warrant Officer, 2007-2008 Captain Quek Ren Hao, Graduated frpm CPU Academy 2006, Commissioned 2007 as Captain, 2005-2007Captain Xylon Heng, Graduated from CPU Academy 2006, Comissioned 2007 as River Valley Branch Head, 2006-2007 '' Academy Facilities